Twelve Drummer's Drumming
by blackjackcat
Summary: After his mother's death there were no celebrations. With a best friend now, Vincent is willing to take the risk of recognizing a holiday. But no matter how he prepared himself for Christmas, Vincent never expected to see that person again.


**A/N:** This was a gift fic to clowyamma, and it sort of crosses over with "Three French Hens". You see, this Aiden, and the Keane in that story are twin brother's. So 'Ally' in both is the same. :P  
I really have to thank clow for allowing me write her version of Vincent as best I could, because this is also a VERY AU story based on a RPG we are active in. So yes, Vincent is very OOC, but I love this version of him more than the game. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. I simply love Vincent Valentine.**

**Warnings: **VincentxAiden love, but it's safe. This is about giving gifts at Christmas after all. [rethinks] Ok, well it's still safe.

**Twelve Drummer's Drumming**

Aiden sighed, his eyes staring down blankly at the counter top before him, not even taking notice of the fruit bowl set there at the edge near his elbow. Caught up completely in his thoughts he didn't take any notice of his aunt either until she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up in surprise he offered a smile. "Ally.."

Shaking her head she pulled the second bar stool out from underneath the kitchen counter. "You didn't even hear me approach. What's so pressing?"

"Oh.." Turning back to the counter Aiden placed his face in his hands, leaning thoughtfully on his elbows. "I was just.. thinking.."

"About what?" Taking a bite of the apple she'd fished from the bowl, Ally waited knowing when Aiden got this quiet, it was usually something important.

"Christmas." The answer came soft as though the words were another sigh themselves.

"It is coming soon isn't it?" Placing the apple down on the counter, Ally directed her attention to her nephew. "Wondering about what to do this year?"

"Mn. No." Shaking his head, Aiden let himself slouch further down. "We do the same thing every year."

Smiling, Ally shook her head. She knew Aiden loved their Christmas traditions. After all, it was the one time of the year that Keane would gladly stay home and spend time with him. With both of them. It was the closest time they ever came to resembling a family.

"Not with the same people though." Leaning back a bit on her own chair, Ally regarded the ceiling thoughtfully. "As I understand it, Rio and Wu Fei will be spending Christmas here with Keane." She saw her nephew slump slightly at the reminder. "But what about your friend? Is there anything the two of you want to do for Christmas?"

"I don't know.. I don't think he does."

Her smile changed to another of understanding as she gently slid off the stool to place an arm around Aiden. "Whether he celebrates or not, I'm sure he'd love to spend some time with you. It probably doesn't matter to him whether or not it's Christmas."

"I- Maybe.."

"Be surer of that Aiden. If you can't be sure of your friends there's really no point in having them." Giving him a quick squeeze, Ally stepped away, picking up her apple as she went. "Be sure to give him something only you can give. If you put your whole heart into thinking of a gift there's no way Vincent won't love it."

Turning quickly in his seat Aiden just caught the end of his aunt's braid as she walked around the corner. A moment later he heard the front door open and close.

Something only he could give..

When she had said that it had seemed as though she was implying something.. As if she knew just what it was that he could give. Something she couldn't possibly know about. Something even Keane dismissed as unreal, though he himself could come close to doing the same..

..&..

It had been nearly a week since Vincent had seen Aiden last. And whenever he had, for at least two weeks prior to that, every time he saw Aiden his friend seemed more and more tired.

Just when he had determined that something was quite wrong with Aiden, despite his protests that he was just tired, his father had forced him to stay home for an entire week in order to make sure he was out of sight and not drawing attention away from the many 'social gatherings' his father was responsible for.

It would have been longer if one of his father's associates hadn't come across an extraordinarily large paper error. One that, according to his nameless savior, would take at least a few days to sort out. Especially with the Christmas holidays fast approaching.

So here he was, walking down a familiar street through the cold to Aiden's place, a small smile playing across his lips. Even though he knew there was something Aiden wasn't telling him, the idea of seeing his friend soon was very alluring.

Trapped in the house all day he had had only his cell phone to keep him company. Something that before, had meant nothing. Now however, thanks to the wonder of text messaging, Aiden's words had been a small comfort during that imprisoned time.

His eyes moved back to his phone to view the last message that had appeared on his screen yesterday when he had announced his freedom:

"I'll see you at 11pm. Happy Christmas."

Christmas... There was something he hadn't stopped to think about. He always tried to avoid becoming involved with Christmas. That holiday was so deeply imbedded with memories. Memories.. of his..

Vincent stopped abruptly, brought up to face with the front door belonging to Aiden's place. Looking back in surprise he saw his own footprints resting in the snow leading from the gate.

Before he could turn back to knock however, the door was thrown open, and Aiden's voice was calling him in, his hands reaching out as he beckoned the boy over the threshold. "Vincent! It's freezing. Come in!"

Turning back to his friend, he nodded and stepped across the doorway, feeling the rush of cold air as the door was pushed shut again, before the warmth in the house began to settle into his bones, making him shiver as it drove out the cold.

Aiden was moving past him now, his hands reaching out as though to pull him into the kitchen, yet they never touched, acting as though a small barricade of some unseen force surrounded his own body. Frowning at the idea Vincent followed Aiden willingly into the kitchen.

His friend was practically bouncing around the small room, putting up what Vincent knew to be an obvious face. There were almost shadows under his friends normally bright orange eyes that now seemed dull and worn out. As though his sight had been abused greatly.

Yet he could not think of anything Aiden could be doing to make his eyes look such a way. The only thing that came to mind was reading. And the way the light fell.. almost into them.. As if being absorbed.. It couldn't be that. Could it?

A steaming mug of tea was set down in front of him making him look up to a smiling face who bore his own cup as well. "Here. It'll warm you up faster."

"Thank you.." his voice came as a whisper as he gently took the hot cup, bringing it carefully to his lips. A sweet taste of warm peppermint flooded his mouth, making him smile as he remembered that this kind of tea, was Aiden's favorite. The only kind he would really drink.

The other boy took a seat across from him, his braid trailing over his shoulder, catching bits of light in the strands, making the grey appear to be silver. It was then that the small tree placed carefully on the corner caught his eye.

It was the tiniest pine he had ever seen sitting carefully in a pot, clearly still alive, its tiny boughs draped with the careful grace of silver tinsel. A tiny angel with flowing silver hair and warm eyes. Eyes that.. were such a light almond brown when the light filled them, they almost appeared to be the same color as Aiden's.

His gaze seemed to have brought Aiden's as well, because the boy glanced once over his shoulder to see what the other was looking at, before turning back again with a smile. "The owners gave it to me for Christmas as a thank you for taking care of their flowers all the time as well as the house. They said they got it from a small flower shop near where they live called 'Shin ni semaru'. They told me it means 'true to life'."

"Nature.." The words slipped out from his mouth before he had taken a moment to think about it. He knew that shop. Knew it very well. His mother had always loved to buy wreaths from them at Christmas. Wreaths that often bore a similar angel.. with a kind smile.

"Vincent? Are you alright?"

Aiden's voice brought him quickly to attention as it held a worried note in the question. Yet his eyes strayed back to the tree again as he spoke, his mind clearly on another matter, his voice coming softly, as though lost. "Memories.. often attach themselves to possessions we least expect to remind us... of things we would expect to forget as time passes…"

There was silence for a response as Vincent finished his tea, though the concerned look on Aiden's face did not waver. Setting the empty mug down abruptly, Vincent's voice took another turn. "Thank you for the tea and invitation. How can I.. help you?" His voice changed to one of uncertainty. "I'm not sure what.. you wanted me to help you with.."

Aiden's own mug returned to the table with a soft thunk! as Aiden vigorously shook his head in the negative. "No. I didn't need your help with anything. Well, not exactly.."

Vincent's smile faded with those words as his heart gave a sharp tug, apparently making a frown begin to slide across his face because Aiden suddenly started, and moved swiftly to his feet, leaning on his hands across the table.

"I need you here Vincent. There's something I've been.." His demeanor calmed as he stood up straight again. "I've been doing my best for you and.. she's been helping me too because, well, my aunt told me I should give you something for Christmas that only I could give and so- That's why-"

Vincent was absolutely and completely lost and confused with what the other was saying, but the agitation and worry in his friend was so evident that he felt himself rise from the table, and move the few steps around it. Reaching out carefully, he let his fingers catch at the hem of his friend's sleeve. "Please. Do not worry so much."

Aiden moved to protest, but Vincent cut him with a smile and a few more words. "Aiden… Please. I.. don't understand all that you are saying but.. I'm sure it will be alright." Tugging gently on his friends' sleeve, Vincent offered a small smile as warmth rose to his cheeks. "Ms. Ally is right."

His words seemed to be reassuring as Aiden relaxed, smiling in relief, his face brightening. "Okay. I'll do my best."

Vincent nodded and let himself be lead out of the kitchen area and back down the hallway, turning right at the second door and stepping into Aiden's room, his breath still catching once again at the massive collage of pictures that covered the walls.

His eyes caught the single framed one sitting on the single small desk shunted into a corner, but he turned away from it, is eyes focusing on Aiden who was gesturing to the soft mattress that sat in the corner opposite the window in place of a bed.

Taking a seat, Vincent looked up in surprise to see Aiden undoing his hair, the tie loose in his fingers as length after length became undone before Aiden stood before him in the very image of the Angel that sat down the hall and to the right on a simple potted Christmas tree.

There was a faint blush to Aiden's cheeks as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Um.. It took me a while to think of what I could get you for Christmas and.. I don't even know if you even celebrate at all but.. I still wanted to give you something…"

Vincent felt a great rush of gratitude for his friend, as well as a growing warmth flooding through his very blood, shooting up towards his face and heart. "Thank you.."

His soft admittance seemed to be the encouragement Aiden needed to proceed because he suddenly stood taller, most of the blush leaving his face. "Please promise me that whatever happens you'll stay here. Wait until she is gone to leave." His anxiety was back again as he questioned Vincent. "Please promise me? You can leave immediately after that, or even do whatever you want to me if you don't like it but please promise to stay until she leaves!"

Rushing to soothe that anxiety, Vincent nodded though he had no idea who this 'she' was that Aiden was speaking of, "I'll stay."

Almost grinning, Aiden released the last few waves of hair, completely freeing them so it looked to Vincent almost as if he was glowing around the edges with silver light. "Then please, Happy Christmas Vincent… I wanted you to see her just once for Christmas.." Aiden was closing his eyes, and his voice was fading.. Yet the last few words he spoke drained all the blood from his face. "Your.. mother.."

..&..

"Oh my. Is it such a terrible thing to see me after all this time love?"

Struggling to force his eyes open at that familiar voice, Vincent woke to find his mother gazing gently down at him in concern. No.. Aiden. This was Aiden. Aiden's body. Aiden's..words.. but…

Vincent moved to sit up, and found his mother's hands there supporting him, helping him to lean back against the wall as he fought for breath, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. This couldn't be happening.. And yet..

Vincent jerked with a start as a cool hand slid beneath his bangs, carefully feeling his forehead. "I suppose he could have introduced me in a better way.. But how do you tell someone these things?"

The way she spoke, her very gestures.. He was remembering them all. But this couldn't be possible! She was gone. Gone forever! There was no way you could bring someone back from the dead! Or he would have tried it! He would have..

"Vincent.." Her voice made him look up at Aiden's.. No, his mothers' face, to see the sadness in her voice was echoed in the tears that fell from her eyes. Eyes that no longer seemed weary or worn out but were filled with a fierce light that seemed to spill from her entire form. "I'm so sorry love.. I didn't want to leave you. Either of you."

Her head bent as she buried her face in her hands and wept, and the realization fell in with a click. This was his mother. Somehow, Aiden had found his mother. Somehow Aiden had brought her back and- But where was Aiden?

"Mother.." His voice called her to look up, tears still glistening on her face. "Don't cry. It's alright. I'm fine now."

"But you weren't! What you have suffered- If I had been here it would never have happened!"

Her words made him smile at the memory they brought. His mother. Always kind, always gentle, but fierce when it came to the protection of her children.

"The past can't be helped." A gentle smile as he reached out and gave her a tight hug. "I am alright now."

Her hand came up, and for a moment his eyes caught the glint of a ring that wasn't really there. "Thanks to him you are." Sitting back she clasped her son's shoulders. "He tried so hard to bring me here. He's been trying for weeks." Her smile was genuine as she brought up one hand to wipe her eyes. "You have a truly amazing friend."

This reminder brought his first question back into reality with a start. "Mother where's Aiden? If you're here then where is he?"

The anxieties in his voice made the lady Valentine reach out and ruffle his hair reassuringly as she had always done when he was a child. "I'm sure he's just glided over to the next room to give us some privacy. Don't worry. I can only stay until the end of Christmas Eve."

"Why can't you stay longer?"

Again she reached out and ruffled her son's hair in a gesture of reassurance. "Because I'm ready to move on to a higher place now. I was so worried about you that I never went Home. But I know now that Aiden will take good care of you."

..&..

The night seemed to pass too quickly for Vincent, who spent it reminiscing with his mother, and simply spent the time soaking in her remembered embrace and warmth, completely forgetting that this was Aiden's body he was sitting with, Aiden's voice that told him from memory the Christmas story he had not bothered to listen to for years.

And when it was a few minutes 'til midnight, and Christmas morning, Vincent felt his heart feeling with a terrible ache that he recognized to be the deepest grief and loneliness he had ever felt, from the time he had first lost his mother..

"Do you really have to go?"

She tapped him on the nose with a finger and offered a reassuring smile. "If I don't, Aiden will not be able to come back. Don't you want to see your friend again?"

Vincent's grip on her hand tightened as he nodded. "Yes. I.. have to thank him." Something wet slid down his cheek as his gaze moved to the silver strands trailing to the floor where they were sitting. "I never thought I would be able to talk to you again." His voice dropped to a whisper that should have been impossible to hear, but she heard it anyways. "Thank you mother.. Thank you for all the memories."

"I'm glad." Looking up Vincent caught her bright smile again. "I'm glad I could be here to say again that I love you. And that I always will. But I know you have someone else to watch over you now." Closing her eyes, she smiled. "Now please, let me go Home."

Vincent nodded, and watched as his mother drew away, pulling Aiden back. And he could see it now. See the light that slid away from Aiden's body pulling a second, brighter light back to it.

But then he blinked, and Aiden was slumping forward, collapsing into his arms, and Vincent could feel how every part of his friend was utterly exhausted.

"'M sorry.."

The mumbled apology was hard to make out as Vincent drew the worn boy into his arms, silver hair spilling around them, his own words murmured into that same silver as tears poured relentlessly down his cheeks.

"It will be alright."

Another voice made Vincent look up, his eyes taking in the sight of his mother standing transparent before him, the pictures covering the walls visible behind her, great white wings spilling from her back.

"He just needs to sleep." A gentle smile as she continued. "He's been trying to call me for weeks. It takes a lot of energy to call someone who is so far away."

Bending down, the ghost smiled as she offered a picture frame to Vincent. Taking it he saw it was the one from the desk. "This is you, isn't it?"

Frowning down at the picture he nodded. "From the park right?"

Again a nod as he stared at the picture, caught up in the memory of a happier time with sunsets and hours spent in that park with his mother and older brother. The scene Aiden had inadvertently captured on that day was a silhouette, the three of them framed by a backdrop of the sun making the park beautiful around them, yet impossible to identify the three people captured within the scene.

"He always looks at it." Vincent looked up in surprise as his mother softly continued, "Whenever he is sad, or worried about something he looks to this picture for a moment, and then smiles. A warm smile that comes from the deepest part of his heart."

Tapping the frame with a finger she smiled. "The same way he smiles at you."

Looking up into her gentle face Vincent knew what she said was true.

..&..

Aiden awoke to near complete darkness. The snow seemed to be falling even heavier now covering the tiny house almost completely, muffling the howling of the wind outside. It was deafening.

Getting shakily to his feet Aiden headed down the hall past the second door, turning at the corner, his hand reaching out for the front door, wanting to know..if…he was really-

"Aiden!"

A surprised cry filled with concern and agitation made him turn, hand on the doorknob to see Vincent standing there, light spilling from the bathroom, a damp towel in his hands.

Relief swept over him a moment as Vincent stomped towards him, a frown evident on his face. "You should be resting! You have a fever! What are you doing out here? Where would you go in this blizz-"

But the soft smile on Aiden's face made his words abruptly cut off, the frown melting away as he then saw the tears trailing down his friends' apparently oblivious face.

"Aiden?" Taking a gentler step forward Vincent reached up towards Aiden's face knowing if he were the one to move, Aiden would not. "What is- What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to be sure!" The words came out in an obvious wave of relief as Aiden sank to the ground with it, his hands supporting him as he bowed his head unable to truly look at Vincent. "I didn't think you were still here, and I wanted to know if I could see if you-"

But his friend seemed unable to continue, and Vincent could see now how he was shaking, not only from the cold and exhaustion but also from sheer worry.

Sinking down by his friend, Vincent reached out and placed his hands on trembling shoulders, still swathed in long silver hair. "I do not hate you for what you have done." The words seemed to cut through Aiden like a knife making him wince.

"Aiden…" Saying the name gently, Vincent felt his heart moving through his words, "I could never hate you for allowing me to speak with my mother again." A gentle smile curved his mouth as he drew Aiden to him, feeling the tenseness creeping through Aiden's body. "Thank you.. I've never.. I could never-"

But the words seemed to catch in his throat as he drew Aiden even closer to him, relishing the warmth that came from his friend as his mother's last words echoed back to him through his mind.

Aiden will do anything for you no matter what the costs are. You will always be first Vincent. In his heart that is the only thing he knows to be absolutely true. So take care of him. Trust him. That's all he wants from you. Acceptance.

His mind drew away from memory at the feel of Aiden returning the embrace gently, his grip unsure. As a reply Vincent tightened his own grip feeling Aiden quickly do the same, the tension draining from his body along with Vincent's own. He felt at home here. With Aiden it seemed as if the outside world did not exist. As if nothing couldn't touch him here. A sanctuary..

And as the words came to his mind he realized that that was what Aiden thought of being here and he had been trying.. Trying so hard to share it all with Vincent. Again his grip on his friend increased with the realization, his head sinking down to rest on Aiden's shoulder. Those silver strands trailing down onto the floor around them as if wrapping the two of them in Christmas, and as he relaxed even further into the warmth, he heard a muffled whisper escape directly from Aiden's heart.

"Thank you.. This is exactly what I wanted for Christmas..."


End file.
